¿Where are you?
by Lilibethz Damonst Zakarius
Summary: Hace tiempo los TeamIroman habia desaperecidos uno por uno, quedando solo recuerdos de los que eran. Pero hay algunas personas que no estan dispuesta a quedarse tranquilas sin saber nada sobre ellos y buscaran la manera de encontrarlos, pero lo que estas personas no se imaginan son las sorpresas que se llevaran, pero ellos no son los unico que buscan a Tony.
1. Capitulo Uno

Capitulo uno

Desaparecidos.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que la civil war había sucedido, específicamente cinco años, en los cuales muchos de los héroes que apoyaban al gobierno habían empezado a "Desaparecer" cada cierto tiempo hasta el punto donde ya nadie preguntaba por ellos, aunque aún se tenía en duda sobre si seguía vivo o no, y sobre quien estaba dirigiendo industrias Stark.

Las desapariciones habían empezando con Anthony "Tony" Stark y terminó con Peter Parker, aquello al principio había asustado un poco a las personas, pues pensaron que estarían en peligro pero al final al ver que no había tanto peligro, empezaron a olvidar a todos los vengadores.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts aún cuando ya había dejado de ser la CEO de Industria Stark manejaba indirectamente todo lo referente a la empresa, era la única junto a Happy que sabía donde se encontraban Tony y los demás.

Aquella mañana, tanto Pepper como Happy habían decidido ir a visitar a los chicos, sabían que si querían ir tenían que ser cuidadosos y no llamar mucho la atención pues aún cuando la gente ya no le importaba nada sobre los vengadores, había otras personas las cuales si estaban interesados sobre el paradero de los vengadores.

—Happy, cariño, lo mejor es movernos, mientras más temprano menos probabilidades de que nos descubran— comento la antigua CEO de IS al guardaespaldas, el cual solo dio un leve asentimiento.

Luego de un rato ambos ya se encontraban con sólo tres maletas para poder ir a su destino, la gran y hermosa Italia. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la ciudad de Montecatini, una provincia de Pistoia, la cual pertenecía a la región de Toscana. Cuando llegó al lugar empezó a buscar una casa algo grande pero para nada ostentosa. Al bajar del auto, agradeció al taxista y camino para tocar la puerta, no le sorprendió que Visión le abriera, por lo que sonrío amablemente al androide y entro sabiendo que Happy entraría luego, camino hasta la sala y se encontró a Peter y Rhodey los cuales al parecer tenían una conversación sobre el futuro del menor. Se acercó para saludarle y besar las mejillas de ambos y acaricia la cabeza de Peter.

—Pet.. —dudo un poco ante la pregunta que pensaba formular, miro al menor—¿Donde esta? —su mirada recorrió el lugar notando que el científico no se encontraba por ningún lado, lo cual le parecía raro ya que le había comunicado que llegaría.

—Tía Pepper, Papi se encuentra en la habitación. Puedes ir si quieres.—comento el castaño menor. Potts suspiro un poco y entro dejando a Happy y a los demás en la sala, recorrió todo el corredor hasta una puerta, toco para entrar con lentitud y mirar aquella tierna escena que mostraba el genio junto a dos pequeño gemelos de cabellos rubios.

Cuando ambos gemelos notaron la presencia de una persona sonrieron y como pudieron bajaron de la cama para saludar a la rubia, mientras que sus vocecitas no dejaba de articular un "Tía Pep". Tony solo se acomodo mejor para luego acercarse a Pepper y abrazarla regalándole un beso en cada mejilla. —Bienvenida mi querida Pepper, gracias por venir —acarició las cabezas rubias de sus gemelos para luego volver a la cama.

—Sabes que amo visitar a mis sobrinos y a ti Tony, en la empresa te extrañan, yo te extraño. —Susurro para sentarse en cama dejando a los niños jugar con algunos juguetes que habían en aquella habitación infantil.

—Sabes que es peligroso para mi y para ellos volver Pepper— suspiro— No deseo exponerlos.. —Susurro para luego mirarle.— Nadie te ha seguido ¿verdad? — ante aquella pregunta Potts negó mientras miraba con una sonrisa a los niños

—No, ninguna espía rusa, o con parche, aunque los últimos meses no han dejado de vigilarnos a mi y a Happy, vuestra desaparición parece que les preocupa.—comento para luego mirar a Tony —¿Seguro no quieres volver? —

Tony miró al frente y negó con una sonrisa —Ya se les olvidara su tonta búsqueda, y sobre volver —bajo levemente la mirada al piso —No Pepper no quiero ni puedo volver. —le miro —Podrían en peligro a mi pequeña familia — la rubia solo asintió pues sabía el temor de Tony y le entendía.

—Tony.. ¿Tampoco piensas decirle sobre ellos? —le dio una leve señal mirando a los gemelos. Los cuales estaba en una discusión por un juguete —Sabes que merece saber la verdad.. —

—No le diré nada, no lo merece, casi pierdo a mis hijos por su culpa, no le diré sobre la existencia de mis niños. Además el debe estar feliz con el mapache —Gruñó levemente, aún sentía rabia, celos pero sobretodo triste a por lo que había pasado. Extrañaba a Steve pero el podía olvidar lo que había pasado, casi perdía a sus gemelos por aquella batalla.

El castaño se levantó para luego cargar a los gemelos y llevarlo al comedor, a esa hora ya debería de estar la comida, a demás ya era la hora de comer de sus niños, salió del lugar siendo seguido de Pepper, la cual cerró la puerta de aquella habitación para seguir con calma al castaño.

[…]

En alguna otra parte del mundo, específicamente en Wankada, aquel país donde casi nadie tenía acceso a entrar, se encontraba un rubio esperando noticias sobre su castaño, había mando, mejor dicho, obligado a Natasha a buscar información sobre Tony, pero hace más de dos años que no sabia nada de el por lo que no podía evitar estar preocupado. Camino por la sala de aquella mansión para detenerse en un ventanal y mirar aquella zona tan hermosa que le brindaba Wankada.

—Tony.—apoyo su mano derecha en la ventana mientras su mirada se oscurecía por la tristeza —¿Donde estas? —Susurro con pesar y dolor, atrás de el se encontraba una pelirroja, la cual no tenía deseos de volver a decirle a Steve que no había podido obtener ninguna noticia de Tony, le sorprendía lo difícil que era encontrarle a él y a sus demás compañero, aún siendo ella una gran espía.


	2. Capitulo Dos

Capitulo dos.

Buscándote.

Steve seguía viendo atentamente aquel informe que Natasha Romanoff le había entregado hace solo unos minutos atrás, lo leyó por doceava vez, mientras se preguntaba si aquello era correcto, como era posible que no tuviera ni una noticia de Tony o de cualquier otro de los hereos que habían decidido apoyar en la CW a su pequeño y adorable castaño. Miro de nuevo a Romanoff para luego tirar los documentos cerca de ella

—A ver Nat, como es posible que no hayas encontrado nada, absolutamente nada de Tony. Es imposible, se que es pequeño y escurridizo pero, ¿tanto así para no encontrarlo? — se levanto algo angustiado de su sitio mientras empezaba a desordenar un poco su cabello, el no saber de Tony por tanto tiempo estaba enloqueciéndole, no veía posible no saber nada de el en tanto tiempo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con quien estaría? ¿Estará comiendo correctamente? Era tantas preguntas que tenia y tan pocas, por no decir, nulas respuestas. Termino sentado en la silla de nuevo con una expresión de completa derrota, justo en ese momento todo los integrantes de su grupo se habían reunido incluyendo Bucky, el cual hace un año había sido descongelado, de nuevo, y ahora estaba recibiendo un tratamiento especializados por unos médicos de Wankada.

Sam el cual había estado ayudando a la recuperación de Barnes junto a los demás, miro con seriedad a Steve, podía hacerse una leve idea de como se sentía, aunque sabia que nunca seria de una manera igual porque a diferencia de Steve, el tenia a Scott a su lado y no podía temer el perderle. Se acerco a su gran amigo y coloco su mano en su hombro —Steve, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a Tony, no solo Nat lo esta haciendo, todos aquí estamos buscándole.—

Bucky también se había acercado, quizás no pudiera darle un poco de tranquilidad a Steve como Sam lo hacía, pero haría lo necesario para encontrar al castaño, se sentó enfrente de Steve, para poder mirarle y trasmitir un poco de apoyo y de paso así poder alejarse un poco del Rey de Wankada, el cual sabrá dios porque le hacía sentirse nervioso, se mantuvo a un lado de Natasha —Y —carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos —¿Haz buscado con sus allegados? Es decir, aquellos que conocen donde puede estar metido Stark. —miro con seriedad a la pelirroja, no negaría que se sentía mucho mejor al lado de Romanoff que de los demás, quizás por el aura que Nat desprendía o porque parecía conocerle casi igual que como lo conocía Steve.

—Deberíamos preguntarle a Pepper, es la única, a demás de Happy, que no a desaparecido para nada, y que sigue estando presente. —Aquel comentario había sido formulado por Clint, el cual aunque seguía algo molesto con Tony, no negaría que estaba preocupado por el castaño.

Luego de aquel comentario Natasha solo miro con seriedad y algo de molestia a Clint —¿Crees acaso que no lo he hecho ya? La he seguido por mas de dos años a ella y a Happy, y no puede hallar nada que me dijera donde podía estar Tony. —gruñó levemente a la par que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello, situándolo atrás de su oreja —Les he seguido a todos los lugares que van dentro y fuera de los Estados Unidos, pero aun así, no consigo encontrar pistas de Tony. —cayo sentada de manera derrotada, aquel asunto le estresaba, suspiro y le dio una leve sonrisa a Bucky cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Wanda la cual se había mantenido callada y un poco alejada sobre este asunto, solo opto por suspirar, ver al capitán así le causaba tanta tristeza y aun mas porque para ella Steve era como un padre, y no le agradaba nada verle de esa manera, por lo que decidió, que no se mantendría callada y ajena a todo ese asunto, les ayudaría a como de lugar encontrar a Tony Stark.

Luego de unas horas en la que todo el equipo había dado ideas algo raras, como pedirle ayuda a Thor, o hasta llegar a la conclusión de que Tony no se encontraba en la tierra si no en Asgard o hasta con aquel chico raro de apellido Quill, que por cierto, aquel comentario solo había acabado con un Clint casi ahorcado por un celoso Capitán, todos terminaron con la cabeza acostada en aquella mesa deprimidos al no saber que hacer. Para el Capitán, aquello era un suplició no saber absolutamente nada de Tony, para el resto era un angustia, pues pese a todo aun seguían viéndose como una familia.

Wanda, miro todos pensando una y otra vez como allá a Stark, no fue si no hasta unos minutos después que se le vino una idea a la cabeza, quizás solo quizás podría comunicarse con Visión. —Hey, puedo intentar comunicarme con Visión, aunque no es algo cien por ciento confiable puedo hacer el intento —les miro con una sonrisa esperando sus comentarios. Clint le miro con una pizca de orgullo reflejada en sus ojos, el resto se miro entre si para luego mirar al Capitán, si el aceptaba aquello podía Wanda proseguir con su intento de comunicación con Visión.

—Wanda, esa idea que tienes es fabulosa, solo no te exijas demasiado por favor—le pido sintiendo una leve esperanza de encontrar a su castaño. Camino hasta la puerta —Confió en que encontraremos a Tony, haremos lo que sea para traerlo de regreso. ¿no?— les mira con una sonrisa y sus azulados ojos brillando por la esperanza.

[…]

Tony caminaba por su casa con tranquilidad revisando que todo estuviera bien, se dirigió a pasos tranquilo al cuarto de sus gemelos, sonriendo al verles hay, sus niños eran adorables mientras dormían, se acerco besando sus frentes para luego salir encontrándose en la cocina a Visión con Peter, ambos hablaban de cosas banales —Chicos, ¿Qué hacen?— les pregunto mientras miraban que aquellos jóvenes cocinaban, ambos sonriendo levemente para luego mostrar la exquisita cena que hacían —Oh, así que están cocinado eso, se ve deliciosos —miro la lasaña que Peter junto a Visión estaban realizando—Si quieren puedo ayudarle —comento Tony algo emocionado, haciendo que Peter y Visión se miraran atemorizados —¡NOO! — Gritaron ambos, Peter alejo a Tony de la cocina —Papa Tony te amo, pero —Miro a otro lado con una sonrisa algo nerviosa—Lo mejor es que no toques la cocina —aquel comentario del arácnido hizo que Tony se cruzara de brazos y mirase a los dos con el ceño fruncido —¿Por qué no?— Visión dejo de cocinar acercándose a Tony —Padre, la ultima vez que estuviste cerca de una cocina, la incendiaste por completo y eso que solo hacías café casero —comento colocando sus manos en los hombros del castaño mayor, el cual deshizo el cruce de brazos y con un puchero miro a otro lado —Bien, bien, me alejare, igual veré si los niños despiertan para la cena —se dirigió a la salida de aquella cocina, aunque antes de cruzar se detuvo volteándose a ver a los chicos —¿Saben donde están Rhodey, Pepper y Happy ? —miro el lugar, Visión le observo para luego sonreír —Están en el patio hablando —el castaño asintió caminando con tranquilidad a donde estaban sus amigos, hablaría con ellos antes de ir a despertar a los niños.


	3. Capitulo Tres

Capitulo tres.

Encuentro.

Hace ya algunos días que Wanda había intentado de muchas maneras contactarse con Visión pero cada día se le hacía aún más complicado, temía no poder realizar su trabajo y entristecer a Steve. Suspiro por octava vez al ver que su plan no estaba dando frutos.

—Ahhhh —dio un leve grito al tiempo que caía en el sofá de aquella sala cansada, Clint el cual caminaba por ese lugar notó como la chica suspiraba y masajeaba su cabeza ante el estrés de toda la situación actual.—¿No logras comunicarte con el?—le miro mientras se sentaba a su lado observando su mirada de molestia.—No, parece que la tierra se los hubiera tragado, es tan complicado todo esto, como es posible que no sepa nada de ellos— miro a Clint con algo de tristeza en su mirada, el mayor acarició su cabello. —Pronto podrás comunicarte con el, es solo cuestión de tiempo.— Wanda al escuchar eso, hizo un lleve sonido de queja —Tiempo es lo que no tenemos. —

[…]

En otra parte de aquella casa en Wankada se encontraba James Buchanan Barnes, también conocido Bucky, se encontraba en su habitación mirando aquel espejo donde podía verse en cuerpo completo, en momentos como aquel, aprovechaba su soledad para poder buscarse a sí mismo, pensar e imaginado las palabras de Steve referente a cómo era antes, los médicos le habían dicho que no recordaría su pasado con aquel método, pero harían desaparecer al soldado de invierno, que ya no tendría aquello episodios donde no podía recordar que hacía, donde mataba sin recordar. Quería ayudar, quería redimir sus culpas, que nunca le dejaban descansar, quería ser libre de aquel tormento y quizás la única manera era ayudando al cien por ciento en la búsquedas de Tony y poner de su parte para su propia recuperación.

Suspiro mirando el espejo donde podía verse aún con aquel brazo recién reconstruido, aún no tenía manejo de este pero era un poco menos doloroso que el que le había colocado Hydra. Esperaba también que aquel brazo le sirviera para hacer el bien, y no para matar a inocentes.

Siguió mirándose, también pensó en aquellas raras emociones que T'Challa le hacía sentir cuando lo tenía cerca, recordó cuando le comento a Natasha sobre aquella, lo único que logro fue que la rusa le mirase con diversión para luego irse sin responderle nada, pensó también en preguntarle a Steve pero por como estaba no tenía deseos de incomodarle ni preocuparle aún más.

—¿Qué se supone que significa todo ese sentir?— camino hasta su cama acostándose mirando el techo, alzó su mano buena hacia el techo para luego taparse el rostro con su antebrazo.—Necesito ayuda, puede ser un efecto secundario del tratamiento —

[...]

Aquel día Visión se había levantado con una leve incomodidad, era cierto que no era muy necesario dormir para el, pero eso no le impedía hacerlo, en fin, esa mañana, sentía como si alguien quisiera comunicarse con el, como si quisieran invadir su mente, aquella sensación le hizo estar un poco distante a la hora del desayuno, los miembro de aquella casa le miraban extrañados, era cierto que Visión no hablaba mucho pero nunca se mantenía mudo como aquel día, Tony le miro y habría querido preguntarse si no hubiera sido porque el propio visión le había mirado con seriedad para luego levantarse.

—Iré a buscar a Noah.— Se levantó, dejó su plato en el lavadero, paso por un lado de Tony dándole un beso en la cabeza para después salir del lugar dejando a Tony con las palabras en la boca —Tch ¿Qué tendrá Visión?— Susurro levemente para luego dirigir su mirada a Rhodey, el cual solo se encogió de hombros, para seguir comiendo.

Peter se levantó y llevó su plato al lavadero también, le dio un beso a Tony y Rhodey y desordeno un poco el cabello de sus hermanos menores —Bueno me iré a instituto, les veo en la tarde— Salió de la casa, Tony sonrío y recogiendo los platos faltantes, dejándolos en el lavaplatos, agarro sus cosas y miro a los gemelos —Suerte en el trabajo Rhodes —beso su mejilla y vio como los gemelos también se despedían del moreno.

[…]

Visión se encontraba en la casa de Noah, se acercó para tocar la puerta pero como ya era de esperarse la chica le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.—Hey, Visión a que se debe tu linda visita —Miro a la peli negra y sonrío abrazándole fuertemente, le había extrañado demasiado en todo ese tiempo que no le había visto.

Entraron a la casa luego de ese gran recibimiento, Noah miro al androide notando desde lejos que algo tenía, por lo que decidió buscar un poco de té y hablar sobre lo que sea que atormenta al chico.

Visión miro a Noah luego de recibir el té, verla le hacía pensar en lo buena que era, en lo amable y tierna que era aquella chica, en todo lo que había hecho por el y por su familia, se dedicó a detallar cada facción de su rostro, memorizando y notando los leves cambio —Vi, si sigues viéndome así me desgastare —río sentándose a su lado y colocando su taza en la mesa de té situada enfrente de aquel sillón.—Vi, ¿Qué sucede? Te noto raro desde que llegastes— el dueño de la gema de la sabiduría le miro con seriedad para luego abrazarle escondiendo su rostro en su cuello —Siento que alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo, como si alguien quisiera invadir el escudo que hice para mi familia, no se siente bien —se separó mirándole con seriedad.

—Vi, y si bajas el escudo, para así saber quién es. ¿No sería buena idea?—Acarició su mejilla esperando que aquello ayudará al mayor.—Creo que lo haré—

[…]

Wanda estaba en el comedor usando de nuevo su poder para intentar por última vez comunicarse con Visión, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando lo sintió, por fin sintió aquella conexión que le permitiría hablar con el androide.

—Lo logre— Susurro con una sonrisa.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

Capitulo 4

Protección

Esa mañana había empezado mal para Wanda Maximoff, pensó que todo empeorará por lo que no tenía fe de que aquella tarde todo fuera a mejor, podía por fin comunicarse con Visión luego de tantos días por fin podía saber de él.

No sabía que hacer, pero sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que si hablaba podía escucharla, respiro hondo, tenía que relajarse para no parecer ansiosa por lo que luego de tanto decidió hablar.

— _¿Vision?—_ pregunto con tranquilidad esperando una respuesta — _¿Wanda?—_ la nombrada solo pudo dar un salto al escuchar de nuevo su voz, le había extrañado demasiado. Pensó en su próxima palabra, pero antes de poder hablar Visión le había interrumpido. — _Srta. Maximoff, ¿Sucede algo?¿Le ha pasado algo a ustedes? —_ Aquellas preguntas le habían sorprendido pero luego pensó que quizás era lo normal, Visión y ella hace ya años que no habían hablado, suspiro un poco — _Eh.. Estamos bien, solo—_ pensó bien lo que diría por lo que mordió su labio nerviosa — _Es solo que, bueno estábamos preocupados por ustedes, hace años que no sabemos de usted, por eso, me he estado comunicando contigo, Steve también estaba preocupado por ustedes, por Stark —_ comento aún más nerviosa y al no recibir alguna respuesta pensó que Visión había vuelto a poner una barrera o algo así, iba a intentar comunicarse de nuevo cuando le escucho — _Estamos bien. —_ Wanda suspiro algo aliviada pero no se contentaría con sólo eso, pensó bien en la pregunta que haría — _¿Podemos vernos? —_ estaba sumamente nerviosa por eso, esperaba que no se negará. — _No se si sea buena idea eso, aunque veré si puedo intentarlo, me comunicaré contigo si logro algo. —_ Comento para luego cortar toda comunicación, haciendo que la chica se quedara sin poder despedirse.

—Tendré que decirle a Steve sobre eso —se levantó de su lugar por lo que corrió a buscarlo, como era usual lo encontró en el gimnasio donde estaba entrenando. Le miro con una sonrisa.—Steve —el nombrado volteo a verla y al notar su sonrisa intuyo lo que pasaba.

—¿Los encontraste?— comento con una sonrisa amplia. Wanda solo sonrío alegre y asintió a los segundo sintió unos brazos musculosos abrazándole.—Eres genial— comento súper emocionado.—Háblame sobre lo que pasó —le miro ya alejado de ella.

[…]

Visión había cortado la conexión con Wanda para luego mirar a Noah, la pequeña pelinegra solo acomodo su corto cabello, colocando uno de sus mechones atrás de su oreja sin quitarle la mirada, Visión Acarició su mejilla y suspiro —Era Wanda. —Suspiro —Quiere vernos, ellos quieren que nos volvamos a reunir —comento mirándole, Noah sabía lo suficiente para saber que aquella petición de aquella chica no era algo fácil de cumplir a demás que había la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa o algo parecido —Vi, ¿hablaras con Tony sobre esto? —se acercó un poco más al androide —No, Papá no está muy bien, ya se acerca la fecha en donde paso aquello y, si le digo ahora, lo más posible es que le de otro ataque y lo menos que quiero es que eso pase —miro a la chica con seriedad.—Entonces esto será algo que arreglaremos por nuestra cuenta —fue el último comentario de Noah antes de besar los labios de Visión de manera lenta y delicada.

[…]

Tony había empezado una muy buena mañana, luego de haber dejado a sus gemelos en la guardería, se dirigió a su trabajo, un pequeño taller donde podía arreglar autos, si, el magnífico y multimillonario Tony Stark, era ahora nada más y nada menos que un simple mecánico en Italia, de esa manera podía sobrevivir y darle una vida decente a sus hijos, incluyendo a Peter, ya que usar su propio dinero significaba darle una pista a aquellas personas que todavía querían saber de el , por eso había decidido tener una trabajo común pero uno donde podía ser el mismo.

—Any, ragazzo sono contento che sei venuto, abbiamo molte cose da fare, cosi si puo mettere l'uniforme e iniziare il lavoro.*— le comento un señor algo viejo ya, el cual era el jefe y un gran amigo de Tony, ese señor le había salvado de mucho especialmente dándole aquel trabajo hace cinco años ya, los niños le veían como un abuelo, y el le apreciaba demasiado, dio un leve asentimiento para ir a poner su ropa y así empezar con la labor del día.

[…]

Peter, estaba algo aburrido aquel día, había asistido a su instituto como todas las mañanas, a veces extrañaba a su tía y a sus viejos amigos de su antigua escuela, pero no se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión, cuando su ahora padre, Tony Stark, le propuso irse lejos, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho mas que aceptar, empacar sus cosas y desaparecer en aquel pequeño pueblo en Italia, le costo un poco aprender el idioma pero no se le hizo imposible.

Cuando las clases acabaron sonrió levemente y salió del lugar con tranquilidad mirando a todos lados esperando a ver a su pareja, suspiro pensando que quizás ese día no iría a verle, cosa que podía entender por el tipo de trabajo que Wade Wilson tenia, decidió ir de una vez a su casa por lo que se despidió de algunos amigos suyos que había logrado en esos 5 años. En el camino sintió como algo se acercaba a una velocidad sorprendente por lo que asustado volteo a ver que era llevándose con la sorpresa de alguien lanzándose en si.

—¡BABY BOY!—aquel grito y aquellos brazos le hizo darse cuenta quien era la persona en cuestión que se le había lanzando encima, observo a Wade, con un suéter negro, jeans y zapatillas deportivas, tenia el rostro cubierto por la capucha del suerte impidiendo que cualquiera pueda verle, a no ser que esté muy cerca como el en ese instante. —Wow, Wade ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te me lances así?— le miro serio para luego darle un leve beso en los labios, Wilson solo pudo sonreír y abrazarle fuerte —Te he extrañado Peter, esos días sin ti fueron horribles, _Por no decir tortuosos al no poder tocar su bello cuerpo_ _ **Wade que ni se te ocurra hablar de mas que luego nos quedamos sin acción**_ — Peter pudo notar que su pareja se había perdido un momento en su mente, pero obviándolo decidió seguir caminando esta vez con el mercenario a un lado —También te extrañe idiota —susurro el castaño algo sonrojado, ocasionando que el rubio sonriera y le abrazara alegre por el simple hecho de ser extrañado por su PetPay.

Su camino a casa fue tranquilo, aunque antes de si quiera llegar a la cuadra donde se encontraba su hogar, Peter recibió un mensaje de Noah, citándole a una pequeña reunión de emergencia, claro esta que Peter no lo pensó dos veces para ir a casa de la chica, la razón de porque corrió de esa manera siendo seguido de un DeadPool desorientado, fue muy sencilla, el pequeño y corto mensaje que Noah había enviado. 

_De: Noah UwU_

 _Peter, necesito que vengas a mi casa, Visión y yo te esperamos, es una emergencia, se trata del Capitán Rogers y su equipo._

|| * _Anthony, muchacho me alegro que hayas venido, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que ponte el uniforme e iniciemos el trabajo._


	5. Chapter Cinco

CAPITULO CINCO

Recuerdos

Mientras Noah y Vision esperaban a Peter, este ultimo no pudo evitar recordar lo que habia pasado hace mas de cinco años, lo que lo habias llevado a vivir en Italia, el nacimiento de los gemelos, su relacion con Noah, todos aquellos sucesos que habian ocurrido. Suspiro y miro a la pelinegra caminar por la sala y sonrio.

Noah, ¿Qué haces? No pudo evitar preguntar al ver que la pequeña buscaba algo. Noah al escuchar al mayor preguntar sobre que hacia dio un pequeño respingo pues se habia olvidado por unos momentos que Vision seguia ahí. _Por los dioses, casi me da algo_ penso para luego voltear y mirar a vision, Busco algo, que se que nos ayudara un poco con este asunto de Maximoff y compañía Susurro leve y con dejo de molestia, aunque no lo dijiera le molestaba un poco que esa chica hablara de nuevo con Vision y que pidiera que se reunieran de nuevo, ¿Es que ya no habian hecho ya el suficiente daño? Mordido su labio inferiro y fruncio el ceño.

Vision noto aquello y sonrio, su pequeña era extremadamente expresiva, por lo que no habia necesidad de preguntar cuando esta tenia algo, se levanto de su lugar y le abrazo, para luego besar su frente No te hagas rollos, sabes que no te dejaria por nada acaricio sus mejillas, mientras le mira a los ojos, se fue acercando lentamente para besarle cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre, lo cual anunciaba la llegada de Peter. ¡PETER! comento noah para luego salir corriendo a abrirle. _Pudistes haber tardado un poco mas Pet, unos treinta minutos o una hora quizas_ penso Vision resignado.

Peter, al ver a Noah le abrazo fuerte, aquella chica no solo era la novia de su hermano, si no tambien la causante de que la familia no se rompiera a pedazos cuando todos recordaban el suceso de Sokovia, y aunque esto solo ocurria cuando estaban en fechas cercanas al suceso, no quitaba que fuera gracias a ella, que ellos seguian cuerdos, que su papa Tony seguia cuerdo.

-Vi tu mensaje, ¿Qué sucede? pregunto algo preocupado y entrando a la casa, atrás de el entro Wade, el cual abrazo a Noah dandole un abrazo de oso, y una vuelta, ocasionando que Noah casi vomite. Wade! Deja a Noah, le dara algo Peter miro de mala gana a Wade. Vision rio y negando levemente fue a la salvacion de su pelinegra. Pet, Wilson Saludo, recibiendo un beso por parte de Peter y un asentimiento por parte de Wade.

Bien, Maximoff se comunico con Vi, y desea que todos ustedes se reunan de nuevo. Comento Noah, ya cuando todos estaban en la sala, acomodados en cada sillon. Peter al escuchar todo eso, no pudo evitar levantarse herido y molesto. ¡QUE QUIEREN VERNOS! ES QUE NO LE BASTO YA LO MUCHO QUE HIRIERON A PAPA Grito molesto, le parecia un broma de mal gusto por parte de aquellas personas, todo lo que habia pasado su papa, para que ahora viniera Rogers y quisiera regresar asi como si nada, primero el buscaba la manera de matar a ese soldado de quinta antes de permitirle acercarse a su amada familia.

Peter, calmate, no haremos nada que hiera a nuestro padre, pero pienso que si deberiamos reunirnos con ellos Comento Vision obteniendo un mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos incluyendo Wade. ¿Estas seguro Vi? A mi en lo personal me parece una mala idea, yo preferiria mandarlos a la borda y no volver a comunicarnos con ellos, no se merecen que los vean.. Noah no habia podido evitar dar su opinion al respecto, ademas de que, no le gustaba para nada que aquella bruja traidora, vea a Vision, aunque confiaba en su pareja, no confiaba en aquella bruja.

Apoyo a Noah, no me parece buena idea, Es mejor mantenerno fuera de su alcanze, no quiero darles motivos de herir mas a nuestro padre, Vi Peter habia vuelto a sentar y arreglaba su cabello esperando algun comentario por parte de su hermano. Se que no suena bien pero creo que debemos de, si nos reunimos, podemos cerrar toda esta historia facilmente, y decirle al Capitan Rogers que nuestro padre no desea verle, las probabilidades de que esto salga bien, es de un setenta porciento, por lo que en mi opinion, seria lo mas sensato, ya que si no vamos, quizas ellos hagan de todo para vernos, y si e asi, no podriamos evitar ocacionarles mas dolor a Tony. Vi, miro a todos los presente mientras hablaba y daba tambien a relucir el plan que podrian ejecutar, era sencillo, y no habria necesidad de involucrar a Tony en eso.

[…]

Steve, habia escuchado todo aquello que Wanda le habia dicho y estaba por asi decirlo algo emocionado, nah, estaba euforico, podria ver a su castaño, su pequeño Tony, podria verlo y volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, no podia evitar estar de tan buen humor, solo esperaba que Vision le dijiera cuando se reunirian, sabia que su Tony, le perdonaria, su pequeño no era alguien rencoroso, asi que podia saborear el tenerlo de nuevo con el.

[…]

Mientras tanto en una habitacion de Wankada, Bucky se encontraba escribiendo en un diaro sobre como se sentia con respecto a cierto Rey, si alguien lo viera desde afuera, le veria con las mejillas sonrojadas y escribiendo de forma frenetica en aquel librito, obvio el diria que su sonrojo se debe a la fiebre que quizas el Rey le ocasionaba o quizas a un efecto secundario al tratamiento que estaba recibiendo.

 _Siento cosas raras en el estomago, mis mejillas siempre estan hirviendo cuando esta el cerca, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, me tiemblan las manos, tartamudeo a veces, pierdo la nocion del tiempo y a veces, casi siempre, mi mente queda en blanco, no puedo entrenar si esta cerca_ suspiro pensando en todo eso, estaba tan absorto en su escritura que no noto cuando una espia rusa entro en su habitacion y mas aun se puso a leer lo que el escribia. Nat estabaa sorprendida al ver lo que bucky ponia, y mas aun, al ver que nombrara a cierta pantera, rio un poco al notar que el chico no tenia ni idea de que pasaba. Estas enamorado Buck aquellas palabras tomaron por sopresa al chico el cual no pudo evitar dar un salto y arrojar el lapiz y el cuaderno lejos E-ESO NO ES VERDAD grito mirando a la peliroja y hecho un manojo de nervioso y rojo cual tomate. Nat al verle no pudo evitar reir. Si, te explicare por que opino que estas enamorado de T'Challa. se sento en la cama y le sonrio

[…]

En un taller de mecanica se encontraba nuestro lindo y tierno Tony, arreglando un carro, mientras este hacia las mejoras que requerian no podia evitar pensar en sus hijos, en que quizas llegaria un momento en donde tendria que decirle algo a los gemelos con respecto al imbecil y desgraciado de su padre. Suspiro pensando en aquellos, distrayendose un poco y ocasionando que si no fuera por Marcus, el hubiera perdido sido aplastado por el auto. Any! ¿Estas bien? Debes tener cuidado muchacho, casi pudo pasar un accidente si no hubiera estado yo al pendiente regaño el viejo a tony mientras este salia debajo del auto y le miro Gracias Mar, es solo que.. estoy preocupado por mis niños, ya empezaran a preguntar por El, y no se como hare cuando eso suceda miro al viejo con los ojos humedecidos, ocasionado que el mayor sonriera de forma parternal y le abrazara, aquello hizo que Tony recordara a Jarvis, y se aferrara al mayor Ya ya, Any, ya veras que cuando ese momento llegue, lo resolveremos. —


End file.
